100 Themes Challenge
by WilltheGlaceon
Summary: I'm taking on the challenge! W00T!
1. Introduction

**Sup? I'm doing the 100 themes challenge now.**

**Number one is "Introduction". Man this won't be easy.**

**Eh, I'm gonna make it interesting. Mwahahahaha!**

Titan cackled viciously as he crushed the Eevee kit's head under his paw.

He turned and snarled at a Sandslash in a cowboy hat standing near him.

"Watch it pal, I'll slit your throat if you mess with me." The Sandslash warned him.

"Hehehe, I like your style Sandslash, what's your name?" Titan asked.

A jolteon lept at Titan screaming, "MURDERER! I'LL RIP YOU APART!!!"

The Sandslash swung upwards, impaling her in the stomach; before throwing her to the ground.

"I think I'll pass." Titan laughed as he blew her apart with his juggernaut ray.

_Later..._

"I am Lord Pain of the Desert Riders, and you are?" the Sandslash finally answered.

"I'm Titan, and I work alone." he said as he left in search of another town to massacre.

**And there you go. A one-shot featuring my most popular character/split personality**


	2. Love

**Theme Two is "Love".**

**I'm gonna twist this SOOOO much. X3**

**Btw, credit for the challenge goes to HopeThePixii.**

**P.S. If you're reading this, Red's Surfing Pikachu; just keep on using Pixii. Titan WILL find you. Just wait. XE**

**This one-shot is a continuation of Pixii's "Insanity" one-shot.**

Titan crept up behind the Espeon, preparing to end her life.

He stepped on a small twig, breaking it and drawing her attention. Her head snapped to face him.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I've come to eat my meal of course! I killed this fool Leafeon earlier and now I'm back for his carcass." Titan chuckled; then Mana's eyes widened.

"_YOU_ killed him?! YOU KILLED MY MATE?!?!?!" she snarled before leaping at him and biting his leg.

Black blood came from the wound, making her gag. When she let go Titan head butted her in the chest, breaking a few ribs.

"I guess I'll kill you too." he laughed as he leapt at her.

She lay on her back and caught him in the chest with her legs, sending him over her into a tree.

"Grr. You WILL die in a VERY painful way for that Espeon!" He snarled as he leapt at her and bit one end of her tail off. She screamed as blood spurted from the wound. The Espeon rounded on him and slashed him across the face, leaving three oozing lines.

He brought a paw to his face and glared at her through his shades as the wounds healed themselves.

"Sorry lady, but I'm a shadow Pokemon and can heal myself. So I'm afraid I'm also able to do... THIS!" He cackled as he fired a juggernaut ray at her.

She dodged, the beam barely slicing her tail off. It hit the ground as she yowled in pain, blood gushing from the stump.

"Murderer!" she gasped. "I'll kill you! If it's the last thing I do!"

She leapt onto his back, biting through his neck and severing his spine.

He slumped to the ground as she limped back to her mate's corpse, she sat next to it and cried.

Titan twitched as his spine reconnected. He stood up and crept over to her.

"Goodbye, bitch." he said as he shot a juggernaut ray through her head, causing blood and grey matter to splatter onto the ground. He bit into her chest, ripping it open and causing her organs to spill onto the ground. He raised his paw over her still beating heart and brought it down hard, squashing it and splattering blood everywhere.

"Dinner time." he said as he ripped into her stomach and began to eat her liver. He was now splattered from head to toe with blood and body fluids as he continued to devour the Espeon.

"Oh how tragic it is to destroy a love. Yet so VERY fun!" he cackled into the night.

**Hmmhmmhmm. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**_**

**That was WAY too fun to write. Hehe. Titan's happy though. ^_^;**

**^///^; Uh, he wrote it. Not me.**

**-_-; Uh, R&R?**


	3. Light

Theme 3: Light

Deep under the ground, within a hidden lab in the region of Twilis, a small furry pokemon quaked and shivered in fear.

Though he was asleep, this pokemon experienced nightmares of what surely awaited him in the morning. For every day, he was subjected to horrid, cruel, experiments.

For reasons no one could explain, all of the subjects aside from him never seemed to have a bad dream, and slept peacefully.

Suddenly, a bird-like figure approached his cage, tapping the bars with her wing to wake him. "Come, young one. Da master wishes to see you," she said as she opened the door to his cage and pulled him out.

He yawned, looking at who had awoken him. "Miss Kaiserin, I'm glad it was you who came to get me instead of someone else. You aren't mean to me like the others," he said in his sweet, childish voice. She looked at him as a mother would look at her child.

"It is time little one," she cooed as she went into a large room, in which a huge yellow spider resided. Kaiserin sat the small pokemon on a table near the spider, who then began to examine him.

"Humph, still just as disappointing as ever. I believe that we merely wasted our time and resources on this one, dear," he chattered in disappointment. "I want this one gone," he finished, turning around.

"Wait; perhaps he merely has not matured enough," she interjected, causing the spider to turn back around.

"... Perhaps you are right. However, we have wasted enough on him. I will allow you to keep an eye on him, but his memory is to be wiped, and he is to be sent out into the wild," he said forcefully.

Kaiserin looked as though she was going to interject again, but stopped. "Very well." She then pulled a small purple gem on a string from under her wing, slipping it over the small pokemon's head.

"He is to be gone by morning, so declares the great KONIG!" the spider announced before leaving.

Kaiserin ran her wing over the small pokemon's silvery fur. "Although you may not remember this, I never want you to harm anyone else. You must live, for you will be this region's last glimpse of light. Dear, little, Nathan," she said before injecting him with a small syringe, knocking him out and wiping his memory.

"When you wake, you will remember nothing other than your name. I simply hope that you remember what I taught you, my little ray of light."

I'm not sure if this is any good or not. But I've been meaning to do this, and it will also make ESP update PID.

Btw, if you aren't in the RPC, you may guess as to what species Nathan is.


End file.
